chaosorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaku (RPer)
Zaku, also known by the online tag Smash Master 777 (or some shortened form thereof) has been a roleplayer since he joined GameFAQs in 2002. Currently, he is the root admin of the Chaos Order site. 'History' GameFAQs, pre-Naruto RP Half the reason Zaku even joined GameFAQs's message board community, under the username "Smash Master," was because he was intrigued by a "for fun" series of Role-Play topics on the Super Smash Bros. Social Board (presently the Super Smash Bros. Melee Social Board), titled If They Were. Shortly after he joined, the ITW series started to develop into a linear storyline, featuring the users, as themselves or what they dreamed to be, in a video game world comprised of many, such as Nintendo, Sega, etc. The ITW series went on for years, with Zaku making many friends (including pro smash player Mikey Lenetia), until late 2007, when excessive amounts of drama, and "taking things seriously" killed the ITW series. Fire Emblem: A New Dawn Some time before the ITW Fallout, Zaku partook in his first "serious" RP on the Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance board. In the RP, which was called Fire Emblem: A New Dawn, Zaku played the roles of Clyde, a branded myrmidon who had the power to fuse magic into his deceased foster father's sword, and Maria, Clyde's eventual love interest Pegasus Knight. He also played the villainous Ren the Berserker, leader of the Black Brigands. Zaku did well in AND, with Clyde becoming the best friend of Drake, the main hero, but eventually, school and other real life interventions on the part of all RPers involved caused AND to simply fade away, despite numerous revival attempts. GameFAQs, Naruto RP Even as ITW was cumbling, Zaku went to the Naruto board, where he always lurked, reading the topics. Ultimately, out of sheer boredom, he made an account, "Zaku_Reborn," and finally joined near the final days of Pre-Retcon. Unfortunately, his computer would die on him, and he would miss the retcon itself. It was thanks to Kale that Zaku was able to get into the post-Retcon RP. As the RP topics began to be marked, Zaku took an old forum he made, and converted it into a massive forum for the RP. Tossing it out as a suggestion, Zaku was suprised when everyone migrated... Chaos Order Presently, Zaku actively roleplays on the forum, though he doesn't talk too much on the SB. The reasons for this are best summed up in this quote of his: "It seems like whenever I open my mouth, shit hits the fan." And indeed, it does feel like that. Most notably with incidents involving Kool and Dae, and at one point Kale. While some of these were minor, one in particular nearly killed the site itself. Since then, Zaku really doesn't speak on the SB much if at all. Personality As a person, Zaku is generally very quiet, yet nice... to those who are nice to him. He tries his best to act kind to others, even when the kindness is unwarranted. However, he is known to have a temper that, while rarely shown, is somewhat firey- often leading to him SB Banning whoever set him off for 5 to 15 minutes. To those whom he considers friends, though, Zaku becomes much more open and communicative. RPer Relationships Seijun Possibly Zaku's best friend on the site, maybe even the internet as a whole, since Day 1 of his Naruto RP days, Seijun (then Tora Kage) was a key player in Zaku's story. It wasn't until Zaku got Sei's AIM from his GameFAQs page that the friendship really took off. The two always tend to share RP plans, discuss random banter consistiently, and overall just plain talk a lot. At the time of the move, it was Zaku who made Seijun the site mod the moment he joined, due to their friendship. Kin Being friends with sibling A usually results in one getting to know sibling B. The case is true here with Seijun's twin sister, Kin. Zaku generally, on a whole, respects Kin, both as a person and as an approver/RPer. The two clash on rare occasion (moreso than Zaku and Seijun, anyway), but fights between them never last long at all. From an RP standpoint, the fact that two of Kin's characters are related directly to Zaku's main characters somehow (Kin, Zaku's wife and Shinrai, Nami's sister) should alone be enough to explain their in-RP relationship. Elyk Only just recently did Zaku and Elyk, or Kyle as many others call him, really get to know each other, thanks in part to Elyk's storyline ideas. Zaku, like everyone else when Elyk first joined, thought Elyk was an incompetent idiot. However, he gave Elyk a chance, and now the two are good friends... not to mention KICKASS partners in Resident Evil 5. Dae Zaku's relationship with Dae is very, VERY odd. One moment, they can be getting along just fine. The next, the two want each other completely dead. Presently, Dae's making fun of suicide has put him at the bottom of Zaku's list.. Kale Zaku clearly respects Kale. Save for one small incident which shall remain unnamed, the two have never had a serious fight in any way- in fact, Kale often gets Zaku into storylines; not the least of which being Kisame Hoshigaki's revival of Zaku himself. Orochimaru Zaku considers Oro a friend, despite how much Oro puts himself down. Zaku does find it mildly annoying, but otherwise deems Oro to be awesome. Zaku also enjoys hearing Oro's RP ideas, 95% of which he likes, such as the Sereki-Raikou link. WingedRegent Zaku is generally fond of WR. Though they don't RP much at all, they share many PS3 games, including Rock Band 2. Kyteno To be blunt, Zaku never really liked Kyteno. Kyteno was always a complete jerk to many people, including Zaku himself. Zaku TRIED to respect him, but he just couldn't find it in him to do so. Mizuki Though Zaku doesn't talk too much to Mizuki, a recent incident in which Mizuki stood up to Dae made Zaku's respect for Mizuki skyrocket. (More to come) Characters Canon Characters These characters are characters in the source material, Naruto, that Zaku uses. *Zaku Abumi (Obviously, Zaku's main character) *Kakashi Hatake *Itachi Uchiha (Deceased) Original Characters Zaku created these characters, or "Narutoified" them from other universes. *Nami Raikou *Barret Wallace *Azul the Cerulean Other Characters Though not part of the Naruto RP world, Zaku uses these characters non-canonically. *Toon Link *Riku *Jade Curtiss *Trunks Briefs (Future Version) Category:RPers Category:Male RPers